


Knights

by water_poet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Hugs, Post-Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: "I never cared much for those fancy tin-heads, anyway"
A Polly/Digory oneshot, since there's not enough of them





	

Polly would never tire of Digory's grand house. He always insisted her old Smuggler's Cave put any room in the mansion to shame, but she could not help the awe that filled her whenever she entered the heavy oak doors.

Her blue eyes slid over the parlor, from the impeccable cushions on the sofa to the striped blue and white wallpaper. Every room in the house was crammed with books, and flowers, and trinkets which Mr. Kirke had acquired on his journeys across the globe.

The door to the parlor opened and Miss Kirke walked in, wearing a green frock and balancing a tray of tea.

Miss Kirke was a lovely woman, with wide eyes and short dark hair that framed her face and always made her look prim and proper.

"I've brought you some tea, dear, just to tide you over until Digory arrives. He and his father should return shortly" she chirped, setting the tray on the low wooden table that say before Polly. She accepted a white cup, gesturing for Miss Kirke to sit across from her.

"He never did tell me where he was off to" she said, hoping not to pry.

Miss Kirke only smiled. "Off for a new suit, I believe, although I can't imagine it was his idea" she explained. The two women shared a laugh. 

"Polly, he's awfully fond of you" Miss Kirke said. In spite of herself, Polly felt her cheeks redden.

"We've been friends for ever so long; I hope he hasn't grown tired of me just yet" she joked, with a weak smile. Miss Kirke did not seem to notice.

"I say, you're practically part of the family, aren't you? Polly Kirke, fancy that" continued Miss Kirke. 

Polly bit her lip to keep from spitting out her tea. She dearly loved Miss Kirke like her own mother, but the woman's lack of a filter startled her to no end.

"Fancy that" she echoed.

As a matter of fact, she admitted to herself, swirling her tea within her cap, she often fancied such a thing. 

Digory wasn't the grubby little boy she had met when they were mere children. He was tall and clever, with the hint of a beard and tousled brown hair the couldn't be tamed by all the combs in the world. But he still smiled mischievously, and his dark eyes still glinted with that same mischief she had first fallen for.

But boys were oblivious and had no sense, and while Digory may have been brilliant, he was no different. He didn't notice how her face flushed when he smiled, didn't notice how desperately she would clutch his hand when it was offered to her. 

But he was Digory Kirke, the professor-in-training and scholar, and she was just Polly Plumber. Sweet, kind little Polly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horses outside. Digory had arrived. Miss Kirke heard too, and she rose quickly from her seat. Polly bent to collect the cups, but her hostess waved her out the door with good natured teasing.

Mr. Kirke had little more than a quick 'good day' to wish her as he passed in the foyer; he was never one for chatter. She returned his brief greeting with one of her own before hurrying down the marble steps of the mansion and towards the horse and buggy waiting outside.

"Polly! Jolly good to see you!" came Digory's voice, still young and boyish after so many years. She couldn't help but grin, and she threw her arms around his waist. She knew it was dreadfully improper, but she couldn't help it.

"Just lovely to see you, Diggs" she replied, and her heart jumped as she noticed his cheeks redden at the use of his nickname. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his eyes (indeed, it only succeeded in making him better resemble a lion) and opening the door to the coach with a flourish.

"Shall we, m'lady?" he teased.

God, was he a tease. Did he know it?

She flashed him a smile, so serene it belonged among Leonardo's angels. "We shall" she answered, daintily lifting her skirt and stepping into the buggy.

The theatre was rather far from the isolated country home, so before the pair had reached the large building and taken their seats, the sun had long since set and the stars had come out.

The play was certainly nice, but Polly could not help getting distracted. The story, while fascinating, was very long and sometimes tedious. But she did not want to embarrass Digory, and stared intently at the stage even as the words flew over her head.

Halfway through there was an unexpected warmth against her hand. Digory had laced his fingers through her. Her eyes darted to look at him, but he was enraptured by the show. He had done it out of habit.

Polly chuckled to herself, immensely enjoying the rest of the play. She gasped at every stab and swing of the sword and giggled at every joke because she was too giddy to care.

When the play ended, they linked arms and began to stroll through town in search of a bite to eat. Polly had commented how nice an ice cream would be, and Digory had set his mind to find the best ice cream joint in town.

"So, how did you like it?" 

His voice startled her, and she blinked, trying to process it.

"Oh! I liked it very much" she replied truthfully. He nudged her playfully, and she frowned at him in confusion. 

"Bet those knights were nice to look at, huh?"

Polly felt her cheeks redden even as she laughed good-naturedly and turned her nose up dramatically. "Nonsense! I've never much cared for those fancy tin-heads, that's all"

Digory raised an eyebrow as they rounded a corner, dodging a cab and jogging across the street. "Oh? Why ever not?" he asked.

Polly shrugged. "I suppose I just... never saw the appeal behind them. Always so perfect and pure. I prefer... well, never mind that" she cut herself off hastily, folding her hands together and biting her lip.

"No, do go on" 

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course you'd like to know" 

Digory held up his hands and shrugged. "Of course I would. When you start courting and all that nonsense, I've got to be ready to beat the Dickens out of anyone who mistreats you"

"I can take care of myself" she insisted. Digory did not respond, only fixed her with his dark eyes. They twinkled in the evening glow, and she couldn't deny him again.

She swallowed hard and made up her mind.

"Well, I suppose explorers have a certain appeal. Scholars, too. The sort that like to know everything" she began, not looking at Digory but able to see him watching her intently as she spoke.

"One who would take me to travel, across the ocean and out to the country, or just to the theater every now and then. You know, that sort of thing"

For someone so clever, Digory didn't seem to understand. He was hanging on her every word almost studiously. She nearly chuckled, and continued.

"Dark hair and eyes, ones that always catch the light around him. Terribly clever, as I've said. Perhaps with an affinity for books. Friends since childhood, you know?"

His face had changed. He was pondering when she gently slipped her hand into his. He took hold instinctively, before his face froze, and the color rushed to his cheeks.

"Polly..."

He couldn't say anything else. He was staring at her with gaping mouth and shining eyes. They had stopped walking now, and were only staring at each other, standing next to the brick wall of a small café.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" he managed finally. The words came out slowly, as if he was having a hard time accentuating.

"I tried, Diggs. But you boys are always so unobservant. I can't understand you sometimes" she replied.

Digory's face was still warped in confusion. "But... how? When? I saw you dance with other boys, I thought - "

"You though wrong. You might be brilliant, Digory, but you can't always trust your head. It can only tell you so much" Polly interrupted. She felt hands on her shoulders, and his dark eyes were shining again.

"But, Polly... do you really mean it?"

Now it was her turn to blush. Suddenly, her own tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she struggled to speak. 

"Yes" she breathed at last. 

There was silence for a moment before he suddenly grabbed her round the waist and spun her in the air. She shrieked and clutched at his sleeves, laughing and blinking as her eyes watered open contact with the fast, cool air.

When her feet touched the ground, she seized his collar and kissed him promptly. His hands stroked her hair gently.

They broke apart, lips still nearly touching.

"You absolute prat, you couldn't have warned me?" Polly teased breathlessly, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. Digory on smirked and kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"Where's the fun in that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays m'dears!


End file.
